Blind In Love
by SweetSandwichFluff
Summary: "Oh you know, this and that. I had a feelin' I needed to go out today, so here I am. Seems fate had some plans for me today. Not too sure what though." He continued to smirk, even as his slight country drawl came out. "Tell ya what- let me take you out to coffee, and it never happened." His smirk grew bigger as he awaited a response. - Slight Language, No Sburb.


**Chapter 1 based off the song Baby It's Cold Outside - Glee Version. **

**Fandom: HomeStuck (No-Sburb)**

**Pairing: Dirk x Jake**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Slight Language as Fic Progresses**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters.**

** A/N: ****_Each chapter will be based upon a song, and will start with a basic premise. Please enjoy, and review if you'd like. ~Abandoned_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Baby, It's Cold Outside<strong>

I rubbed my hands together, trying to regain the warmth they once held. It was a cold, December day and the sky's were heavily clouded with dreary, grey clouds. Yesterday when I had gone to the mart I had forgotten to pick up some milk. Yes, it was stupid for me to forget, but it was more stupid that I had forgotten on a warmer day. In North Carolina, weather was majorly bipolar in the winter seasons. One day it'd be warm enough to wear a simple long-sleeved shirt, while other days it'd be cold enough to freeze your fingers off. Today is one of the others.

I walked through the streets, contemplating why it was so dire I pick up milk today. It was supposed to warm up again in two or three days, and all I needed it for was a warm mug of coffee. Milk wasn't a huge necessity, and honestly I didn't need it all _that_ bad, but something had told me to go out today. Taking a shortcut through the park, I hurried along, lost in my thoughts. Well, until I managed to bump myself into some fellow.

Landing, hard, on my bottom, I hissed in slight pain. _Ouch. _

"Are you alright?"

I looked up and met dark shades staring down at me. He was tall and his hair was blonde, almost resembling a pale shade of yellow. In short, he was simply _handsome_ by all means!

"I- I suppose. Sorry for running into to you, chap. It seems my mind was away." I managed to stutter out. His lips pulled up in a teasing smirk that seemed to make my stomach flutter. Chuckling awkwardly, I tried to stand up, placing my hand beside me only for it to slip on a thin rod. "Oh my." I groaned as my head hit the ground. The man in front of me snickered, reaching his hand out to me. I sighed, taking it and allowing him to lift me up.

"It's alright. Could you grab my walking stick, darlin'? I'd rather avoid the trouble of trying to find it." I tilted my head curiously- why would he need a walking stick?- but shrugged regardless.

"Sure." I replied, picking the orange and black stick up and returning it to it's owner. It took him a moment to take it from me; he kept fumbling around my arm until he found my hand and his stick. When he did find it, he truly smiled.

"Thanks. So, what's your name?" He tapped the stick once on the ground, waited a moment, the leaned against the wall. You sighed a scratched the back of your head.

"Jake. My name is Jake. What about you?" You reply, holding your hand out to shake. He doesn't take your hand.

"Dirk Strider, my man. And baby, it's cold outside. What brings you here, knocking sexy dudes down in this cold?" The guy- Dirk- smirked once again, showing me he was kidding.

"It seems I had forgotten milk at the store the other day, what about you Mr. Strider?" You ask casually, smiling a bit more knowing he wasn't angry.

"Oh you know, this and that. I had a feelin' I needed to go out today, so here I am. Seems fate had some plans for me today. Not too sure what though." He continued to smirk, even as his slight country drawl came out. Honestly, it was adorable- you mean...funny, Haha.. But it seems fate was knocking his noggin a well today, you look up at the arch and wonder. "Uh, sugar? You still there?" He asked, seriously wondering. Sugar-?! You blushed profusely and nodded.

"Y-yes I'm still here. Wouldn't you have seen me leave if I wasn't?" I asked, chuckling lightly. His smirk quickly left his face and his body tensed up. What?

"Uh...no I wouldn't have. Sorry, man. I'm blind." He tried to play it off, chuckling fakely but you knew you had offended him. Your mouth was still hanging open and in your mind you kept calling yourself an idiot. What was wrong with you?! Why else would he have that kind of walking stick and dark glasses?!

"Oh my, I am so sorry. I'm an idiot and I didn't put 2-and-2 together and I know you probably hate me right now. Oh no, I must have offended you greatly. I don't even-" He cut me off with a hand wave.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." He replied cooly.

"No, there must be something I can do to make it up to you..." Dirk smirked again, turning his head up towards the top of the arch. He chuckled, probably thinking of terrible things he could do to , when he positioned his head back down towards you, he just smiled knowingly.

"Tell ya what- let me take you out to coffee, and it never happened." His smirk grew bigger as he awaited a response. You felt your cheeks lift as a wide grin stretched across your face.

"You've got a jolly deal, Mr. Strider."

"Call me Dirk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****_Sorry for it being so short, the chapters will progressively get longer as the story continues. Thanks for reading. ~Abandoned_**


End file.
